Land and Sky or Of Puddles in the Rain
by Nagone
Summary: A 20- year old Sasuke Uchiha finds himself uninhibited by a 19 -year old Naruto Uzamachi when he finds that the boy is far gone and seeks something only he can give. Rated M for Self- Infliction, Cursing, and Yaoi. Note: This is the newest verion.


* * *

Of Puddles in the Rain

* * *

(Originally Land and Sky)

**Genre**: Romance/Angst

**Total Word Count (Story):** 2,379

**Pairing**: SasuNaru

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: A 20- year old Sasuke Uchiha finds himself uninhibited by a 19 -year old Naruto Uzamachi when he finds that the boy is far gone and seeks something only he cane give. Rated M for Self- Infliction, Cursing, and Yaoi.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto and Sasuke are not owned by me. Those rights belong Mamasashi Kishimoto, for if indeed they happened to be owned by me…. Well, let's say TV wouldn't be for young viewers. Now, onto the main event.

**Originally Published:** May 31st, 2007

**Revamped On:** March 5th, 2009

**NOTE: **This is the republished version of this. It is, in no way, the original version.

* * *

_I know you are watching me. I can feel your soft, black orbs boring into my skull. You watch me with such painful lust that I feel like I want to be pounded into by you almost every moment…_

_But is that really how you feel about me?_

_I need to know... Sasuke, I do..._

_Because I love you._

_And I__** cannot **__live without you._

_That is why my skin is marred so much._

_That is why I cry to the heavens. _

_This is why I exist._

* * *

It was the early morning in the village of Konohagakure, and Naruto was awake. It was the early morning in the village of Konohagakure, and Naruto Uzamachi was_ awake_.

And bleeding.

Naruto had a slightly sadistic side when it came to his cutting, although he'd never refer to it in such silly, morose terms. He was alone, and everyone still had some trouble trusting the Hokage- to- be, despite his now elegant way with words, and his obviously kind demeanor. And with the load of Sasuke Uchiha, the one true love of his life gone without him admitting the truth, he could only turn to cutting as a release.

Sasuke, on the other hand, sat hidden in a ramen shoppe, hoping that maybe, just _maybe_Naruto would come in. He longed so much for the white- blonde hair, those angelic powder- blue eyes, the blush that coated his cheeks despite his hard muscles and strong facade. Sasuke chuckled at that last bit, seeing as the object of his affection probably had some color in his nether regions, regions that Sasuke's lips and tongue wished, _prayed_, he would one day, very soon, touch, caresses, kiss, nuzzle, and suck, that tonight, Sasuke would most _definitely _see, whether the blonde wanted him to or not.

Uchiha's always got what they wanted.

* * *

Blood clothed Naruto's small, petite wrists. He sobbed into the tissue he had left from earlier events as he cleaned his wrist and the knife next to him, the sheets he used echoing a bright, electric red, bright as cherries in spring- summer.

That's when he heard a soft knocking at his door. A soft _tap- tap- tap_ of sorts.

Slowly, he managed to drag himself to the whitewashed wood, tugging the doorknob till it moved in its corridor, clicking and chugging in time with the various channels. It was Sasuke he saw first. "Teme…" He blushed, known unaware to the blonde, as he reverted back to pet names and childhood.

Sasuke smiled weakly and forced himself in past the blonde, shutting the door behind him the minute his lanky body crossed the threshold. "What happened to your wrist?" Sasuke pulled one closer to his face, relishing in Naruto's scent, sucking in the soft fire- cinnamon- cotton pheromone.

Naruto jerked it away, his eyes quickly filling with tears. He averted his eyes, clenching his fist behind her back.

Sasuke, whose bad tempter hadn't been correct since he was 12, grabbed at Naruto and pulled him inside. "I said, what happened to your wrist?" His eyes echoed a dark red now, anger sprawling across the irises that normally were a cool, soft shale- slate.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke. "I started cutting."It was cut and dry, simple and clean, albeit softly said.

Sasuke's eyes turned red with sharigan in an instant, his temper flaring. "How dare you cut on something so beautiful and precious to me?! How dare you!"

Naruto's sky eyes glistened, wet with tears and pain. "Sasuke… Shut up!" Naruto refused the pain, the pain of having his heart's desires ripped from him. He refused it in an instant, sinking slowly onto the tatami mats beneath him.

Sasuke's sharigan eye glistened with anger and lust, and sparkles of love shot through with worry.. "Naruto, do you even realize what you mean to me?!"

Naruto stayed still and quiet, his lips trembling as his icy eyes dared a look at Sasuke.

"Naruto…" Sasuke begged, sinking onto his haunches. "I love you."

Naruto's eyes shut tightly, his arms wrapping around his torso. _This is all a bad dream. When I wake up, Sasuke will take me out for ramen and I won't be so sad anymore…It'll go away. I'm almost a man now... I can't have nightmares anymore... Not with my job as Hokage- to- be on the line... I must be strong..._

Sasuke looked at Naruto a little softer now. "Naruto, you mean the world to me… I love you. I-"

Sasuke's back hit a hard wooden floor with a hyperactive ninja on top of him, lips crashing together in nasty, loud sobs, reserved for friends, corners, or lonely nights. "Oh teme, I love you too!" Naruto sobbed into Sasuke's cotton shirt. He grabbed handfuls of the white cotton, hands scrabbling at the tight black jeans and the square glasses on the paler raven boy.

"Hey, hey, hey, this is my best shirt!" Sasuke pushed him off and to the side after ten minutes, gently cuddling next to him. "Dobe, if you ever go near a knife again and hurt my angel, I'll kill myself." Naruto's hiccups turned to a gasp as a soft purr escaped his lips.

Naruto's eyes glazed over with lust and happiness, shocking Sasuke into submission, a huge change from the sobbing mess that had been. "Baka… Why would I want to take myself away from all of this?" Naruto whispered, running a finger up and down the linen of Sasuke's shirt, albeit reaching his pants, and more specifically, his erection. "I mean, it looks like little Sasuke wouldn't be all that happy, ne?" Sasuke bite back a shiver and let Naruto's gently hands grab him through the tightening jeans. He loved Naruto's hand fondling him. The blonde knew every pressure point hidden on his dick, and, somehow, knew just how to squeeze and tease him.

"Dobe… s-squeeze harder…" he managed out, his face crunching together in bliss, eyes rising to a higher shade of red. Naruto did as he asked, his reward a loud gasping moan as Sasuke, who, lucky him, had already met with a half dressed Naruto, told him to lay down.

"Teme… Make love to me…" Naruto gasped as Sasuke rutted his body against Naruto's smaller frame, enjoying how

"What was that? I didn't hear you?" Sasuke playfully moaned. "Say it louder."

Naruto's face crunched together from the pleasure his seme was rewarding his callused, hard body with. "Sasuke, make love to me!" He screamed, his deep voice echoing through the one room apartment. Sasuke kissed the scars across Naruto's chest, sucking languidly on a plump nipple before responding and quickly undressing Naruto, leaving the blonde with a lithe, tanned body, revealed all for Sasuke.

"Sasuke...I want you Fuck me, please!" A chuckle echoed from behind Naruto as the raven- haired boy came back into view.

"That's what I thought I heard," an already naked Sasuke muttered. "Are you ready?"

Naruto nodded yes, not even realize that Sasuke, like a good lover, had already prepared him well. "I love you teme," the blonde whispered, his eyes glazing over with a frosted, heated shower of lust.

Sasuke mumbled something of a response and slowly pushed himself into the delicious white- hot heat of Naruto. Naruto bite back yelps and let the silent tears fall from his sky ice eyes. Sasuke, who knew how painful that must have had to be, waited for nearly a minute, his legs quivering as he relished the tightness that was Naruto. "Can I move now?" He whispered after a few beats. Naruto nodded a slow yes and Sasuke pulled out to the tip before shoving himself back in. Simultaneously, the lovers let out moans as Sasuke set up a slow rhythm. "Kami Naru... You're so damn tight..."

"Harder, Sasuke! Harder!" Naruto screamed, winding his legs around Sasuke's waist and pulling him deeper. Sasuke automatically took that as a sign to let loose and begin to pound into Naruto's tight heat, eliciting loud and sweet screams from the boy beneath. Sasuke chuckled beneath his pants and grunts, cupping Naruto's round butt and squeezing and tugging. Naruto responded like a dog in heat, panting and spreading his legs wider for his seme. "Sasuke, I can't hold on," he moaned. Both were sure that they were easily being heard by neighbors, but both were so far gone that they hadn't the faintest care for anything but their love making.

Sasuke's land- black eyes looked dolefully at Naruto, sweat slicking both men's bodies. "Hold out for me, Naru…" He begin to see spots and stars, as did the boy beneath him. Then

"KAMI, SASUKE!"

"NYA, NARUTO!"

It all happened simultaneously. Naruto came long and hard, thick spurts covering Sasuke's belly along with his own and Naruto's body convulsed as Sasuke thrusted once more before letting out a final howl and cumming hard into Naruto, his thighs finally giving out.

Sasuke pulled out in order to not crush the boy beneath him. Naruto, whose body was still dealing with the aftershocks of orgasm, turned his head and looked at his lover, slight shivers running through him. "Sasuke… please…stay with me? Don't go..." A single tear threatened to fall from the ice boy's eyes.

Sasuke couldn't deny the sky eyes of Naruto. "We'll move your stuff into my place tomorrow, okay?"

Naruto, who stomach was never sated rose to get up and moaned as he felt Sasuke's cum drip from him. With a shaky movement, he was back on his knees, Sasuke pounding into him hard and fast, Naruto screaming, making music for Sasuke's ears. Naruto came again as Sasuke touched him, jerking him off in time to his thrust. Sasuke merely grunted out his orgasm, leaving Naruto panting as he tried to rise, a scream of shock escaping his lips.

Sasuke laughed at the faint cry of "Fucking animals" he heard come from somewhere in the building. "Dobe… getting up after lovemaking is not advised."

Naruto, who had done a face plant into the floor, realized that. "Really now," he mumbled, spitting at the - _Oh Kami, he tastes so good- _cum he had tasted.

Sasuke fell down laughing. "Baka!" He cried, gently pulling Naruto into his arms as they crept into the younger of the two's bed. "Never eat off the floor after sex either."

Naruto scowled and looked outside. "Sasuke… look…"

Sasuke turned his attention to the hills surrounding the village. It was raining, but nothing was wet, fat droplets of cleansing water. Voices echoed outside as children ran free and played merrily in the sun- rain. It was just pure beauty. Puddles formed in the street, reflecting couples that ran home to cuddle and escape the chills of the gaining clouds.

Just like Land and sky. Just like Sasuke and Naruto.

"It's so pretty…" Naruto begin, but never finished, seeing as Sasuke had captured him in a kiss.

"It's just like our love. One day, everyone will be able to see all the beauty it holds in every rain reflection."

Naruto smiled and laid his head on Sasuke's chest, gently nuzzling up again him. Sasuke ran his hand through the white- blonde hair of his new and permanent lover, smiling and holding back tears, but finding his cheeks damp.

"Are you crying?" Narto dared, his voice soft as Sasuke grabbed and afghan from the couch, one of blues and blacks, greens and browns.

"Yes." That was all that Sasuke could say. And in that instant he could've sworn he heard Naruto say, "No more blood and no more tears. I've got you. I'm done searching."

And yet all Sasuke could respond with was "I love you."

* * *

**Author's Note:**The original fic was actually my first published work. I decided to redo this and republish it newly as a new start. When one wants to change the world, one must first change her outlook, and I wanted a bitter-turned- good story that was mature. It was a quicker fix, but hopefully, you enjoyed.


End file.
